


公主奇遇记

by Universe42



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe42/pseuds/Universe42
Summary: 无脑小甜饼
Kudos: 4





	公主奇遇记

很久很久以前，王国里面有一位公主，但是他并不愿意承认自己是公主，总是说自己要做一名用剑守护女主角的骑士。传说王国边境有一座龙山，山上居住者穷凶极恶的巨龙。公主为了证明自己，决心去屠龙。  
公主走了很久很久，终于找到了传说中龙的巢穴，但是这里并没有龙。公主失望地决定回去，结果不小心掉下了悬崖。

公主害怕地闭上了眼睛，风在他耳边呼啸着，但是他并没有摔成肉泥，一双爪子抓住了公主，那是一双龙的爪子。龙把公主带回了山洞，安放在洞里一块大石板上。

公主虽然接受了骑士的训练，但是其实并没有什么实战经验，大宝剑也掉在了崖底。公主只能紧张地按住了藏在腰间的匕首，结果龙却变成了一个美少年，露出牙龈对他憨憨地笑。  
龙说：“你是人类吗？我都没怎么见过人类呢，你比他们都好看。”  
龙说：“我看你好看才把你带回来的，嘿嘿。”  
龙说：“你看我的大金链子，你看我的戒指、手链。”

公主声音有点颤抖：“你就是龙吗？还能变成人吗？那你会吃人吗？”  
龙说：“不会呀，龙不吃人的。”

公主渐渐地不害怕了，他看见龙变身的过程，很是好奇，毕竟是第一次听说龙能变人，而且还挺帅的，就是笑得有点憨憨的。龙一把抓过公主的手往自己脸颊上按：“你摸摸看啊。”

龙变成人后的皮肤一点也不像之前带龙鳞的赤色粗糙皮肤，还，挺光滑的。

公主又紧张又有点兴奋地捏了捏龙还没收回去的翅膀，又捏了捏他身后的尾巴：“哇，真的是龙啊。”

龙有点害羞：“还没有人捏过我的尾巴呢。”

公主虽然又说自己能屠龙，又能扛大宝剑的，但是本质是个害羞又内敛的公主，他慢慢地觉得有些害羞： “我也是！第一次…！摸别人尾巴...不对，别的龙的尾巴…”公主心想：“这个龙看起来是个好龙，不仅救了我，还让我捏了他的尾巴…还有点傻傻的…而且传说这种东西也不能全信嘛，毕竟也没人说过龙能变成人啊。”

他们互相打了招呼，聊了许多对方从来都不知道的事情。龙问公主：“你见过公主吗？听说公主是一种很可怕的生物…我有一位祖先见过公主，却因为公主被骑士杀死了…啊，骑士也很可怕。”  
公主心虚地摸了摸别在腰间的匕首，“啊，真的好恐怖啊。”

公主留下来和龙一起玩了好多天，龙每天带他爬树摘果子，还给公主抓了一只小兔子玩。公主悄悄地把匕首扔了，他不想杀龙了，公主觉得龙比大多数他见过的人要好多了。

晚上龙带着公主去山顶看星星，龙说：“这里的星星可漂亮了，你以前看过这样的星星吗？”

“没有，我家里人管我管得很严的，到了晚上就得乖乖回房间睡觉了。”  
“你家？你住在哪呀？”

公主摸了摸鼻子：“我住在一座很大的房子里，家里有很多钱，还有很多人为我家工作…不过这些现在是我爸的，以后是我哥的，我不想抢，以后也不会是我的。”

龙听见公主的声音有些落寞，给了他一个露出牙龈的笑：“那你以后和我住在一起吧，我的东西都是你的，你想要什么我都可以给你。”

公主看着倒映在龙眼里的漫天星空，心想，我既不是公主，也不是骑士，是龙的俘虏呀。

其实公主并不受宠，哪有王室娇宠的公主会扛大宝剑的，一个人走了这么久也没人发现，他当初其实就知道不会有人来找他，他自己更不知道怎么回去了。

想成为骑士是想要不再依赖别人的庇护，但现在才发现即使做公主也没关系，龙给他的承诺和温暖让他产生了依赖，这种与他而言有些奢侈的感情。

然而公主毕竟是一个公主，国王虽然不太在意他，但是他作为公主的价值还是有的。公主消失了很多天，大家以为他被恶龙抓走了，国王召集了一个骑士团去救公主，好让公主与邻国的婚约不至于延期。骑士团听说要屠龙十分兴奋，他们来势汹汹地到了龙山下，喊着杀死恶龙拯救公主。公主发现了这件事，难过地告诉龙真相：“对不起…虽然我觉得我不是公主…但是其他人都说我是…呜呜…我不可怕的…”  
龙帮他擦了眼泪，有点心疼：“别哭了，虽然别的公主大概是可怕的生物…但是你一点也不可怕，因为是我的公主啊。”

公主跑到崖底找回了他的大宝剑，他决心要保护他的龙。

骑士团都装备精良，银制的盔甲在阳光下晃的扎眼，骑士长，也就是公主的大哥将剑从剑鞘中抽出，将阳光反射出一道刺眼的光线。公主张开双臂护在比他还要大几号的龙身前，他的哥哥好像都没认出来他，领着骑士团往前走了几步才终于认出来这个头发有些乱糟糟，皮肤也晒黑了些的人。

“太阳，过来。”沉稳的声音命令到。公主哆嗦了一下，还是咬着牙没动。

公主抽出了那把大宝剑，让大哥愣了愣神。柳太阳回头对着金辉映笑。

“你说过的话还算数吗，傻龙？”

金辉映才回过神来，说实话他宅在这个深山老林看到这么多人一时间有些愣住了，金辉映张开巨大的龙嘴冲着柳太阳笑了一下：“这样看果然还是你比较好看啊。” 

他发现柳太阳表情很难过，眉头皱着却在笑，“干嘛这样啦，我没有怪你呀。” 

柳太阳把宝剑握紧了点。“你给我的承诺是真心的吗？”  
金辉映点了点巨大的龙头：“我们龙族才不屑说谎嘞。” 

“你想要什么，城堡，珠宝，黄金，你想要什么我就可以给你什么，一辈子也吃不完的巧克力蛋糕，我也可以把自己给你。” 金辉映这边滔滔不绝，一个没看住柳太阳就握着大宝剑冲了过去。

金辉映被柳太阳那个中二又有些义无反顾的背影吓得一愣一愣的，反应过来就展开巨大的龙翼，爪子拎着柳太阳就往高处飞。

柳太阳被提着领子，感觉快要窒息了，金辉映把他稳稳当当地甩到背上。柳太阳揪住一片鳞片，金辉映疼得嗷嗷乱叫：“轻点轻点，痛。”一边飞得慢了些。

骑士团的人并没见过真的龙，这下早被吓得乱作一团，柳太阳只听到他大哥气急败坏地大喊：“你难道不打算回爱芙恩希国了吗？” 金辉映对此嗤之以鼻，朝下面的人喷了束火焰，“我的人想去哪就去哪。” 柳太阳看着逐渐变小的人群并不觉得难过，他弯下腰来趴在龙背上，抱紧龙的脖颈。

“那个，我不是因为什么巧克力蛋糕才跟你走的哦。”

傻龙往高处飞了飞，努力往后扭头想看趴在他脖子上的柳太阳，说实话有点痒。

“那是为啥。”

这个样子实在有些滑稽，柳太阳扑哧一下笑开了。

“因为你傻。”  



End file.
